Sticks and Stones
by GSRLOVES
Summary: What happens when Sara has a terrible nightmare?


**Just another one of my one shots. The name of this song come from the song Sticks and Stones by Aly and AJ. I was having a trip down memory lane today and yesterday and then today I came up with this story idea.  
Enjoy:**

It was a dark and stormy night, Sara had it off. She was home alone, like always. She had just taken her new sleep pills and was out like a light on the couch.

_"Sara?"  
"Mom?"  
"You dumb bitch, no one in their right mind would ever love you. What do you think, is your husband gonna leave you?"  
"Mom, you, you're wrong. Grissom, he, he loves me."  
"Yeah, then why doesn't he come home and when he does, he just wants sex."  
"Your wrong mom!"  
"Sara, don't scream at your mother."  
"Dad?"  
"Your mothers right. He will never love you as much as I loved your mother."  
"If you loved her then why did you beat her!"  
"Because, I was drunk. But seriously Sara, darling, your so called husband doesn't want you anymore."  
"Yes he does! Your both wrong! Gil loves me more than you two loved each other."  
"Oh Sara. Sara Sara Sara. You will never understand. Sooner or later he's gonna get tired of you and when that happens he'll do what your father did to me but this time I won't be there to go all Schizo on his ass and he will kill you."  
"NO! Your wrong. You don't know how WRONG you are!"  
"Sara?"  
"No, no get away from me!"  
_**"Sara!"  
"Get away from me!"  
She jolted awake and into Nicks arms.  
"No, they're wrong!"  
"Shh, Sara."  
"Nick?"  
"They're right. He will never love you."  
"What?"  
"Griss will never love you the same way again and you know it."  
"Why, why are you saying that."  
"Because, I know what your thinking and I know who 'they' are."  
"No, no no no!"  
"Sara?"  
"NO!"**

"Sara!"  
She jolted awake once again and this time into her husbands arms.  
"Get away from me!"  
She struggled out of his arms and ran to their room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She put her back to it and slid down it. Grissom walked over to the door and knocked lightly on it.

"Sara, honey are you okay?"  
"Go away!"  
"Sara, I need to talk to you."  
"Then talk. I don't wanna see your face right know."  
"Sara, what I said over the phone, its not what you think."  
"You said you wanted to break up."  
"No, I said your breaking up."  
"What?"  
"I said your breaking up."  
"What did you want to say, before I hung up on you."  
"I wanted to tell you, I'm coming home, for good. I said that, that I want a kid. Sara I don't care if we adopt or if you have my child. I just want you and me to have a normal life, well as normal of a life we could have with you working nights."  
_He's just lying.  
_"Get out of my head!"  
"Sara?"  
_Why would he want kids with you. Freak.  
_"Shut up. shut up. shut the fuck up!"  
"Sara, honey what's wrong?"  
"I can hear her. Even though. Am I awake?"  
"Sara, honey your wide awake."  
"No, no, no!"  
_Go on Sara, what are you gonna do about me being in your head. your just a Schizo freak like me!"  
_"No I'm NOT!"  
_Don't fool your self honey._

Sara stood and unlocked the door, falling into her husbands arms she begged him to help her.

"I can't do this, I can't be like her."  
"Sara what do you mean?"  
"I don't wanna be a Schizo freak like my mom. She's in my head, I can hear her. She's everywhere I go. I can't."  
"Sara, Sara honey you are not schizophrenic and I can promise you that if you ever become Schizo I won't leave you. And that is a promise I will never break."  
She broke down and started crying. She couldn't stay standing in his arms and they both fell to the ground. Grissom just wrapped her in his arms.

"Shh, Sara honey, shh. We can get through this."  
and they just sat there and worked it out. They talked and finally he kissed her to let her know that this was real and not just a dream.  
_Have a good life Sara honey, and don't let me ruin it_

And after that day, the voices were gone and her head was no longer filled with her parents voices but with the soft whispers of the ones she loves.

**Went from angst to fluff like *that* I hope you liked it. leave a review please. Oh, and look up Sticks and Stones after you've read everything here, you'll get the title better.**


End file.
